


Reunited

by myfriendsarevictorious



Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, just soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfriendsarevictorious/pseuds/myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: Set after 4x02, Maya and Carina get their negative test results and celebrate finally being able to touch each other.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So it's been a hot second since the last time I wrote a fanfic (I used to write on FanFiction.net, so this is my first story on AO3) but these two are just, ugh, too good to pass up the opportunity to write. I adore them.
> 
> Also, if you happen to speak Italian, I am always up for advice or corrections!

Maya’s phone rings as she sits at her desk: a FaceTime call from Carina. She answers immediately and is greeted by her smiling girlfriend.

“ _Ciao, bella_ ,” Carina says over the phone.

“Hi, beautiful,” Maya responds, feeling her heart beat a bit faster. It’s clear Carina is calling with good news.

“Guess what.”

“Is it what I hope?”

“We’re both negative!”

Maya laughs and sighs in relief. It has been so hard waiting for the results, knowing they were the only things standing between her and her girlfriend now.

“Get over here as soon as you can leave.”

“I’m already on my way,” Carina says. Maya can see the staff room at the hospital in the background and watches Carina grab her bag to shower and get changed before leaving. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Love you,” Maya says, and Carina smiles back.

“ _Ti amo anch’io_.” Carina hangs up and Maya sits back in her chair, smiling softly.

===

Carina walks through the open door to the captain’s office and finds Maya filling out some paperwork. She takes her mask off and smiles.

“Hi, _bella_ ,” she says, and Maya looks up and immediately pushes her chair away from the desk. She barely manages to stop herself from leaping over it and instead locks her eyes on Carina’s, walks out from behind the desk and with two hands on Carina’s hips pushes her up against the door, closing it. She can’t think of anything other than Carina’s lips and both of them savor the electricity running between them after three weeks. Then Carina pulls Maya against her completely.

It is everything they have so patiently waited for, all the spark they’ve had since day one and more.

“I missed you so much,” Maya says, breathing heavily between kisses.

“ _Mi sei mancata anche tu_ ,” Carina responds, pressing her lips back against Maya’s.

“God,” Maya says pulling away briefly.

“One day-” Kiss.

“I’m going to learn-” Kiss.

“Italian.”

Carina nods and kisses her again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

“I love you,” she says against her lips.

“ _Ti amo_ ,” Maya responds confidently. Carina pulls back for a second to look at Maya. It always makes her incredibly happy when Maya tries to speak Italian, knowing that she is putting in the effort just for Carina.

“Kiss me,” Carina presses, suppressing a light laugh. She knows Maya knows how to say it because every time Carina whispers it to her, Maya goes wild.

“ _Baciami,_ ” Maya says playfully, nodding and closing the gap again, slipping her tongue back into her girlfriend’s mouth and letting her hands roam up under the back of Carina’s shirt while Carina has one hand in Maya’s hair.

Carina pushes Maya back across the office, into her desk and puts her hands on her waist, nudging her to sit on it. Maya pushes herself up onto the desk with her arms and then replaces them on Carina’s waist, pulling her tight against her and leaning up while they continue making out.

After a few minutes, with her uniform unbuttoned and Carina’s jacket on the ground, Maya stops them, face flushed and panting lightly. “Wanna go home?”

“ _Assolutamente._ ” Carina leaned down to pick up her jacket, then stands up to see Maya tucking in and buttoning up her shirt.

“No way,” Carina says, reaching out and grabbing Maya’s hand. Maya’s eyes meet hers, shining mischievously.

“My team is out there. I can’t go out half-naked.”

“ _Ma sei più bella mezza nuda,”_ Carina responds seductively and just as mischievously. 

“I have no idea what you just said but I’m pretty sure you called me beautiful,” Maya says back, her resolve weakening.

“ _Come sempre_.”

Maya shakes her head, then breathes deep and looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself down. “You’re the worst.”

“ _Sì._ But I still like your shirt unbuttoned.” Carina bites her lip and stares until Maya finally looks at her.

“Let’s go,” Maya says giving up, tugging her shirt loosely closed and grabbing her phone and keys, then grabbing Carina by the hand. She tugs her out the door to the captain’s office and out the back door of the firehouse, past Vic walking by who laughs knowingly but carries on. Maya knows she’ll hear comments tomorrow but really doesn’t care at the moment.

The two of them make it to Maya’s car in the parking lot and Maya unlocks the driver’s door, still holding onto Carina. Carina pushed her against the car door and presses her lips to Maya’s again. Then pulls away.

“Maya, I know you also want to get home as fast as possible but I’m going to have to go in the passenger seat and I don’t think you want me to have to kick you while I try to climb over you.” 

Maya nods. “Go,” she says, and Carina walks to the passenger side. She slides in beside Maya and immediately puts her hand on the middle of Maya’s thigh in the driver’s seat.

“No way,” Maya says. “There is no way I’m going to be able to focus on the road and on traffic with your hand doing _there_.”

“Are you sure,” Carina asks, tilting her head and giving her famous half-smile. The same she gave the night they first met at the bar.

Maya sighs, smiles, and bites her lip. Carina’s hand stays put. Carina smiles again and watches the road as Maya pulls out of the station, headed toward the highway.

They try their best to discuss somewhat casual topics, but every once in a while, while Maya is talking about the automatic alarm they responded to today or while Carina is talking about what she has planned to make for dinner – _Panzanella di farro,_ – Carina tightens her grip, or slides her hand up a centimeter or two, and watches out of the corner of her eye as Maya tries not to let it distract her. 

As Maya pulls into her house, she puts the car in park a little too quickly, earning an awful sound as the car tries to brake and park at the same time.

“Well, I’ll deal with that later,” Maya says looking ahead, then turns and wraps her hand around Carina’s head and pulls her across the console into a deep kiss. When they separate, she says, “Let’s go inside?”

“ _Andiamo,”_ Carina smirks, eyes locked with Maya’s and full of three weeks’ worth of pent-up desire.

“ _Andiamo,”_ Maya says back, still looking at Carina while her hand opens the driver’s door. Both get out and walk to the door. Maya unlocks it and waves Carina inside, then enters and closes the door. Carina grabs at Maya’s shirt, still hanging open, half-tucked in and yanks her forward. She helps Maya shrug the uniform off, then latches onto her neck kissing around to her chest. Maya’s head falls back, and she just enjoys being physical again – touching someone, feeling someone, feeling _Carina –_ and it’s blissful. Then she is shocked back to reality when Carina bites down right above her collarbone, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her feel that all-too-familiar burning in her stomach. She pushes Carina back toward the couch.

“I’m still proving to you how much you mean to me. I do not get to go first.”

“Whatever you say, _bella_ ,” Carina says, falling back onto the couch and reaching up for Maya to straddle her hips. She takes off Carina’s jacket, then grabs the hem of her blouse and lifts it over her head. She kisses her lips, her neck, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, and reaches behind to undo her bra. Carina shrug it off and lets Maya toss it to the side, taking one nipple in her mouth and palming her other breast. Carina sighs and tangles her hand in Maya’s hair. Maya kisses her way down Carina’s stomach, loving every inch of it and still feeling a fleeting sense of guilt for having ever, _ever_ wanted to do something to hurt this beautiful, smart, crazy amazing woman in front of her. She has to climb off of Carina’s lap and settle on the floor on her knees, still kissing and licking around Carina’s abs and navel.

Maya makes it down to the waistline of Carina’s jeans and looks up at her.

“Not the time for foreplay,” Carina answers knowingly, hand still tangled in Maya’s hair. Maya hooks her fingers around Carina’s pants and panties and slides them off, tugging them off her ankles and tossing them to the side. She draws the tips of her fingers up Carina’s thighs and pushes them open and sees wetness glistening between them. She kisses up her right thigh, then her left, then takes one long lick along Carina’s lips. She feels Carina’s wetness in her mouth and savors it, then does it again. Carina’s head lolls back against the couch and her other hand tangles into Maya’s hair. Maya continues, dipping her tongue into her entrance, bringing wetness up to her clit and putting a little bit of pressure on it, swirling around and sucking. Carina brings her head back up and tugs Maya’s hair, so she looks at her. Maya takes the hint and focuses in on her clit, sucking on it, running her tongue back and forth the way she knows Carina likes it and waiting for that all too familiar sensation when Carina’s hands tighten in her hair, almost to the point of pain and she feels Carina’s thighs twitch around her head. In a second, Carina’s breathing heavier and Maya laps at her pussy gently to help her ride it out a little longer.

“ _Mio dio_ ,” Carina sighs, laughing a bit. I didn’t realize just how much I missed that.

“Well, now that we live together, we can do that any time you want.” Maya says, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand then sitting up on her knees, hands on Carina’s thighs. Carina laughs.

“I am going to take you up on that.” Carina pulls Maya up and back onto her lap. She reaches around and undoes her bra and slips it off her shoulders.

“There, that’s better. You’re wearing too many clothes.” She puts her hands on Maya’s breasts as if it’s the most casual thing in the world and keeps talking, rubbing her thumbs back and forth across her nipples. “And I think you’ve earned a turn too, now, _mi amore_. But if you want to just keep doing me I don’t think I would be able to complain.”

“No, no, no that sounds fantastic,” Maya laughs and adjusts herself on her girlfriend’s lap, feeling her panties getting wet and still flustered by how Carina can make something so intimate seem both wildly sexy and completely casual. Carina pushes Maya back up and adjusts herself so she’s sitting against the side of the couch, then gestures for Maya to sit against her. It’s a position Maya never really liked before Carina, too much loss of control, but for some reason it felt so absolutely natural to be wrapped up in Carina while she was making her cum. Maya strips off her uniform pants and settles in, back against Carina and head on her shoulder. Carina reaches down and slides her fingers through Maya’s slit, gathering wetness and rubbing it back up to her clit and down again.

“God, Maya, you feel so good. I’ve missed every part of you, and I’ve thought about you every day during all these _settimane dall’inferno_.” She uses her free hand to tilt Maya’s face up and give her a long, slow kiss as she starts to rub circles around her clit. “And all I could think about when I was waiting for the test results and when I was going to the station and when we were coming here in your car was that we could finally take our time.

“We could touch each other.”

She drags her free hand down Maya’s body, then back up and settles it on her breast, kneading the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“We could taste each other.”

She connects her lips with Maya’s again, sliding her tongue in and against Maya’s. She speeds up the circles her middle finger is making against Maya’s clit and Maya’s breath hitches against her mouth.

“We could talk and eat and share together.”

Her hand creeps down again pauses right on top of Maya’s pussy, one finger pressing lightly against her entrance.

“But mostly,” she slides it in a little more, just past the lips where she feels it getting soaked in Maya’s juices.

“I could feel you cumming again and know it’s just for me.” She slips two fingers quickly into Maya’s entrance and pulses them against her g-spot, tightening the circles around her clit and feeling Maya’s breath shorten.

“And I could hear that little noise you make when I make you cum,” Maya’s breath hitches and she lets out a little squeak that turns into a low moan, exactly what Carina is hoping for. Carina bends her head and sucks on Maya’s neck and feels Maya’s walls close around her fingers and feels her body spasm just a little against her own.

“God, Carina,” Maya says raggedly, trying to steady her breath.

“And best of all,” Carina continues, “We’ll have all the time in the world for foreplay, if we want.” Maya laughs and Carina slips her fingers out and Maya grabs her wrist, bringing her soaked fingers up to her lips and licking them clean. Carina moans at the sensation.

“Round two?” Maya asks as she releases Carina’s fingers.

“Can we eat first? Then yes, absolutely, a million times yes.” Carina smiles.

“What if I already know what I want to eat,” Maya asks mischievously, but she breaks into a smile and laughs. “Okay.”

“Trust me, after we have dinner, we’ll both have plenty of dessert.” Carina’s eyes go dark and she bites her lip.

“How do you _do that_ ,” Maya asks and groans.

“Do what,” Carina chuckles.

“You know what,” Maya responds. “Make everything so fucking sexy that my mind stops functioning and all I can think about is being between your thighs or on top of you or under you or… or… just you.” Carina smiles back.

“I didn’t know I had that much power over you, _bella_.”

“You have no idea,” Maya says. She pushes herself up and steadies herself, then offers a hand to her girlfriend. “Let’s go eat.”

Carina grabs Maya’s hand and pulls herself up. “Let’s go.” Maya runs to her room to grab the robes they both love to wear and runs back to the kitchen to hand one to Carina as she stands naked, pulling out a bag of grains from her bag.

“Hey, babe,” Maya asks as Carina pulls the warm robe around herself.

“ _Sì?”_

“How do you say ‘girlfriend’ in Italian?” Carina smooths Maya’s robe out against her and tugs her into a kiss by the collar.

“ _Fidanzata_ ,” she says when they pull apart.

“ _Fidanzata_ ,” Maya repeats, trying to word out. “ _Mi fidanzata.”_

“ _La mia fidanzata,_ ” Carina corrects her, feeling her heart swell against her chest. Every step Maya has made in the last few weeks to try to rebuild Carina’s trust has made Carina more confident that, if she keeps it up, there is absolutely no doubt that she is her person. She has no trouble telling Maya that she is her _fidanzata_ – even though it’s a stronger than just _ragazza_. But her and Maya’s relationship is stronger than any she’s had before. And besides, one day, if Maya does learn Italian, she’ll know what she meant.

“ _La mia fidanzata_ ,” Maya repeats again. “ _La mia fidanzata bellissima.”_ Carina smiles and leans down to kiss her again.

“ _Ti amo_.’

“I love you, too.”

She turns around and Maya follows behind her. She hands Maya a shallot and tells her to cut it, and she puts a pot of water on the stove, then turns around and wraps her arms around Maya’s waist again, laying her head on her shoulder and breathing her in. This is it. This is what it would be like to come home every night. No matter how much of a hell her work was going to be for the next, possibly, year – or more – she would be able to come home to this.

“I know this is a little late in the game, but we probably should have showered before we, you know, and started cooking.” Maya said, coming back to her senses.

“You’re right. Let’s not do that again,” Carina agreed, realizing Maya was right. Then she stood back up and turned the stove off and turned back to Maya.

“Better safe than sorry,” she says offering her hand to Maya. Maya grabs it, smiling, and Carina leads her to the bathroom, stripping their robes on the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed! It's been a while since I wrote smut so I'm hoping it's a bit like riding a bike. I guess we'll see. But these two are ridiculously sexy and I love both of the characters individually, so I had to try my hand and after last week, woo, it was obviously going to be steamy. 
> 
> Also, a note about "fidanzata" (if you speak Italian, I'd love your take on this) - I was taught (in class) that "fidanzata" is usually more formal, more serious (meaning "fiancèe" as well as "girlfriend") than the term "ragazza" (which also means girlfriend, and is the most common way to say it) and wanted to play on that, showing that in her own way, Carina was acknowledging that Maya was more to her. Hopefully that's true to character and widely true to the language, but I'm always open to critique.


End file.
